The Frog Prince
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Once, in the land of Magellen, there was a young princess who became aquainted with a frog. She was delighted with this state of affairs, as she loved having new friends. He, on the other hand, was not.


It was a good time to be in the kingdom of Magellan. Peace had settled over the land years previously, crops were good, the rulers were fair, and the land's guardians were just. Indeed, it was almost perfect there.

Almost, as the kingdom was facing one tiny little problem. The monarchs were getting older, and only had one child, a beautiful young girl. Her father was not worried, as a daughter meant he would be able to choose his successor from all the eligible princes from surrounding kingdoms. Her mother, on the other hand, wanted more for her child than a political match.

It was her greatest wish, and she used to stare out the window for hours on end, repeating it to herself over and over.

_I wish that Mina will be able to be happy, and marry the one she loves._

One night, while staring out at the trees that, covered in their golden foliage, reminded her so of her precious child, a vision came upon her. It was a smiling, winged lady, her silver hair done up in two buns with long tails extending from them that framed her startlingly youthful face.

"Dear Queen, what is it that you wish so? What causes your heart to ache so? I can feel your melancholy on the wind, hear it in the water, taste it on the vine. What is it that makes you so sad?" The lady's voice seemed to echo, and it drew an answer from the queen without her willing it.

"I wish that my Mina will be able to marry whomever it is that she will come to love. That her future will not be traded off for an appropriate man to rule the kingdom. I wish for my child to be happy."

The silvered head nodded once, slowly. "That is a kindly wish, and shows much about you, oh Queen. However, nothing comes without a price. What is it you are able to offer for me?"

The Queen was silent for a moment, considering her response carefully. "As long as it does not harm my child, my land, or my people, I will give you anything you ask of me."

A smile curved on the perfect lips of the mystical being before her. "You ask not to be exempt from being harmed yourself? You are brave and selfless, milady. However, harming your people is not my intent. What I wish is for you to take a child from my world and raise her in yours. She must be kept a secret, however. None must know of the existence of this child, save for yourself. Can you do this?"

The Queen bowed her head solemnly. "It shall be done. I shall not fail you in this, madam, for as long as our accord is kept."

"So it shall be." The intonation on those words was solemn, and the Queen found herself looking up into the eyes of the magical lady. Then she smiled, and the spell was broken. "Give this to your child. As long as she has it, her father will not find her a marriage. It will also keep her from falling for anyone who would cause her father to forbid the marriage. I'm afraid my magic will not let me do more than that." With that she held out her hand and dropped a golden ball into the hastily outstretched hands of the Queen. "Give it to your child tomorrow, on her fifth birthday. I will bring my child to you on the summer solstice. Remember your promise!"

The Queen clutched the ball to her chest, eyes wide. "I shall, milady. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

><p>It surprised everyone in the kingdom when the Princess grew up without a betrothal ever being mentioned. All knew her father was just looking for the perfect successor, and it was a shock when plans were being made for her sixteenth birthday, and there was yet to be a whisper of a suitor.<p>

The people were shocked, but happy. They loved their golden princess, and she loved them. Her smile, her kindness, her cheer, her cunning wit, as shown through her numerous harmless pranks, and even her tears, when she saw something worth crying over. She was the treasure of the kingdom, the true royal jewel.

Princess Mina, for her part, accepted the love of her people as simply something normal. She returned it in the same effortless, artless way. The idea of a populace that didn't love their monarchs was simply alien to her way of life, and she never even considered it.

Sometimes, however, being around people was simply too much. Eventually, like every other person in the world, she wanted to be alone. When this occurred, she would sneak out of her window, down the vines, and over the walls, retreating into the woods surrounding Magellan Castle. There, seated on the edge of the old well she had found, she would take her favourite toy from her pocket. It was a ball, the same brilliant golden colour as her hair. Here, hidden in the woods she loved, she would spend hours tossing the ball and catching it, never once wishing for anything more than what she had.

However, this day was different, and her attention was suitably centred. She hadn't missed the speculative gleam in her father's eyes that morning at breakfast. Some neighbouring royals were coming for her birthday ball in three days, and he was clearly looking to pick out her future husband from the men. She frowned at that thought. She'd seen enough arranged marriages go bad among her people to want nothing to do with that.

Distracted from her actions by her musings, she missed catching the ball once. She reached for the ball once again as it bounced off her knee, but was unable to catch it before it disappeared into the well, sinking beyond sight quickly. She stared after it, trying desperately to deny what had just happened.

One hand slowly raised itself to her mouth, while the other one hesitantly dropped to touch the water. Suddenly tears were running down her face, though she didn't realize she was crying until she noticed the growing damp patch on her dress. She scrubbed at her eyes, suddenly collapsing in on herself as she realized what had just happened.

"Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing, getting all this salt in the well? No respect for the wildlife, eh? Silly girl! _You_ don't have to live in it, so you don't think anything of despoiling it, do you?"

And the sharp tone, she looked up, tears ceasing. She blinked, and looked for the source of the voice. Not finding anything, she addressed the air in front of her hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm. It's just that I've lost my favourite toy in this well, and I can't help but feel like something awful will happen now."

"Something awful? Girl, you don't know the first thing about awful. Nasty witches are awful. Backstabbing brothers and cheating betrotheds are awful. Losing a toy? That's not even a drop in the bucket. Besides, it's easily enough fixed." She followed the voice, and suddenly found herself looking at a frog. She slid off the rim of the well, lowering her head to his level.

"Easily fixed?" She breathed, eyes wide in wonder. "How? How can it be fixed?"

The frog just rolled its eyes, pulling a giggle from the girl before him. "Simple. I'm a _frog_." He stressed the word very carefully, as if she hadn't noticed. "It you promise not to pollute my home any more, I'll get your ball out for you."

She clapped both hands to her face to keep in the excited squeal she could feel bubbling up in her. She had the feeling the frog wouldn't like that. Finally she moved them a little, just enough for her to slip a word past. "Really?"

The frog huffed, making her want to giggle again. "I don't make promises I can't keep." The princess's eyes lit up at this, and she impulsively grabbed the frog up to cuddle next to her cheek.

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I mean, to do that... for me... I just don't even know what to say! Oh, I just love you so much!"

"Hey! Watch it! Tiny creature biology here! Let _go_ of me!" Finally the princess acceded to the frog's demand, releasing him to hop back on the well rim. He sat there for a minute, panting.

"Don't do that. Don't you ever do that again, or I will take every precious thing to you and drop it down this well. Do you hear me? I don't _do_ hugs!" She laughed at the annoyed tone of his voice and leaned in close to nuzzle him with her nose.

"You're so cute. Besides, you wouldn't do that. It would make me sad." She spoke with utter conviction, as if she couldn't even imagine someone purposefully making her sad. In truth, she couldn't. It was not a part of her life, and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

The frog jumped into the well, muttering to himself about spoiled brats and overly cutesy girls. The princess waited excitedly for him, becoming slightly worried when it took him a while to get back to the surface. When she finally saw the gleam of her ball under the surface, she plunged both arms in, unmindful of her sleeves. She carefully scooped both the frog and the ball out, laying them gently on the grass. The frog was panting, obviously having had a harder time of it than he thought he would. She cooed over him, carefully stroking a soothing finger over his head and down his back. He glared lightly at her, but couldn't resist the way the soft caress relaxed him.

"You didn't tell me that thing was actually made of gold, Princess. I thought it was just gilded." His tone was almost accusing, but she didn't let it bother her. Nor did she respond to his casual usage of her title. She almost never had to introduce herself, and it was always just a formality when she did.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Everyone in the kingdom knows about me and my golden ball."

"Do I _look_ like a person?" She laughed again, before gathering him up to set on her shoulder and putting her ball back in her pocket. "Hey! What are you doing? Why did you put me up here? Hey! Are you listening to me? HEY!"

"Silly frog, of course I can hear you. You're right next to my ear. And you're coming back to the palace with me. Your favour was more trouble than you thought, so I need to find a better way to repay you. You get to stay with me until I figure out what it is." They were almost out of the woods now, her normal spring back in the princess's step. She'd never had a friend like this before, and found his constant irritation amusing. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her parents.

* * *

><p>"You brought a WHAT back here? And you expect us to KEEP him?"<p>

Princess Mina frowned at her father, pulling her shoulders back and speaking with a perfectly regal voice. "A frog, father. And yes. He will be staying here until I come up with a way to repay him for his services. As a Princess, I could hardly do any less. He will stay with me, eating from my plate and sleeping in my rooms. I will not let you harm him or make him unwelcome."

Her father seemed to deflate at that, turning away and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "the princes". Her mother just placed her hand on the King's arm, offering comfort. At the same time, she gave her daughter a wink timed so that no one else would see it. Mina nodded to them and left the throne room, walking more sedately than she felt like.

Once out of sight of the courtiers, she clutched the frog tight to her chest with one hand and hiked up her skirts with the other, sprinting for her room. Finally behind her closed door, the girl started laughing breathlessly. The frog glared at her, wriggling from her grip and hopping onto the small table next to them.

"I told you this was a bad idea. Did you see the look on your father's face? If you get frog's legs for dinner tonight, that'll be me."

She draped herself over the edge of the table, grinning at him cheerfully. "Don't be such a worrywart ("Hey!"). It'll be fine. You just have to stay with me. I won't let anyone hurt you. And if those stuck up royals that are coming won't want me if I have a frog with me, then I don't want them." She went to drop a kiss on his head, but the frog jumped out of the way quickly.

"None of that, now. I may not be able to avoid all of your manhandling or crazy schemes, but I will _not_ stand for unnecessary touching and cuddliness. I don't _do_ cute, Princess! You would do well to remember that. Especially, I do _not_ do kisses. Don't ever try that again." The princess just laughed again, entirely undaunted by her new friend's grouchiness.

"Aww, Mister Grumpy-Gills doesn't want the sweet little princess to cuddle him. She's so much trouble, isn't she?"

She would never know how he managed to twist his face into what was supposed to be a menacing scowl, but he did. The fact that it only made him angrier caused more cheerful laughter to spill from her. "Don't call me that. I'm not some pet you can give weird names to. And I _don't_ have gills!"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about this. "Well, what shall I call you then? You never gave me a name. I don't really want to keep calling you 'you' or 'frog'."

The frog glared at her for a moment, before visibly deflating. "Kale, I guess. It is my name, after all. Call me Kale, Princess."

She smiled at him, happy that he'd acceded to at least giving her his name. "You can call me Mina. 'Princess' is a little formal for friends."

The glare was back now, full force. "Who said we're friends?"

She just twinkled at him, looking demure. "Why, I did. Didn't you hear me? Do you have water in your ears or something? That can't be comfortable."

The frog growled low in his throat, sounding remarkably like a dog at the moment. "Do I have... _No_, I don't have water in my ears! You brat! Have you just never heard of tact, or do you merely believe it doesn't apply to you? Water in my ears... Why do I have to get stuck with _you_?"

She beamed at him once again, undeterred by his comments. "No good deed goes unrewarded, after all."

"Unpunished, you mean." He grouched. "Don't you have things you need to be doing now?"

"That's right!" She exclaimed, smacking one dainty fist lightly into the opposite palm. "Come on, we're late for my embroidery lesson, Kale!" She grabbed him up and placed him on her shoulder, before running off down the halls again.

"What? Wait! Princess! Why do _I_ have to go to an embroidery lesson? Princess!"

* * *

><p>"I despise you, Princess, just so you know. You and your lessons and your running everywhere and most especially all those sugary things you force-fed me."<p>

Princess Mina looked over to where the frog was lying on her vanity, splayed out and looking very much like his brethren that she'd seen squished on the road. Except for his obviously distended stomach. That was not something she'd ever seen on a squished frog.

"Nobody should miss our cook's creations. The man is an absolute genius in the kitchen. You don't have to be shy about trying them, Kale. You're my guest." She continued combing her long hair as he spoke, not seeming to pay much attention to him. Kale shot her a weak glare, but its effect was lessened due to his current position.

"Shy? _Shy?_ Who's shy? I'm a _carnivore_, you brainless little chit! I don't eat sweets! I eat _bugs!_ Why do you think I kept asking for more of your roast? Urg, I think I'm going to be sick."

The princess dropped her comb rather abruptly at this, and the frog assumed, quite appropriately, that she was going to toss him in a basin or out the window at this pronouncement. However, he should have known by now that she rarely did what could be considered normal. Instead, she carefully gathered him up and laid him on her arm, draping him from elbow to wrist on her left side. She carefully stroked the fingers from her other hand down his back, drawing a satisfied sounding groan from the amphibian.

"What are you doing, Princess?" He asked, voice somewhat muffled by the silk sleeve his face was currently pressed against.

"I didn't mean to make you feel unwell, Kale. I'm very, very sorry. I promise that from now on, I'll let you only eat what you want. And, if you'd really like, I'll take you back to the well tomorrow. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I really didn't." She sounded incredibly remorseful, and he glanced up at her. It shocked him to see her crying, looking almost as sad as she had earlier, when she'd lost her ball. It brought back to him firmly that she was royalty, and likely had few actual friends. He felt his chest twinge at that, and sighed.

"No, it's alright. I can eat _some_ sugar, it just doesn't agree with me much. I will say that you are correct about your chef's treats being worth a little discomfort, though. I know you didn't mean to make me feel bad. And about the pond thing..." He debated with himself briefly, his desire to go back to his quiet life verses how much she seemed to want him around. Finally he settled on a compromise. "I'll stay until at least your birthday, alright? After that we can talk about me going back, okay?"

"Okay." She responded, sounding subdued. She raised him carefully to a height where she could nuzzle her cheek against him. "Thank you."

"For eating your roast? For _not_ eating your dessert?"

The laugh he had come to be intimately acquainted with over the course of the day tinkled through the room. Her voice was soft as she answered his question. "For being my friend."

He blinked at her, the action seeming portentous due to his amphibian biology. "Don't get your hopes up like that. I just can't _stand_ it when girls cry."

She laughed again. "Well, now I know how to get you to do what I want." With that she carried him over to her bed and laid him on her pillow.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you hear me? And another thing... Hey! What are you doing? Yeesh, give a guy some warning, would you?"

She turned back from where she'd placed her robe on the rack next to her bed. "I'm going to sleep, silly Kale. You didn't think I'd do that in my robe, did you? My nightgown is plenty, what with all the blankets on my bed. Besides, why does it matter to you? As you're so fond of pointing out, you're a _frog_."

He had his eyes screwed shut as she climbed into bed and cuddled him close. "You, _Princess_, need to remember your royal dignity. Regardless of my species, I am still a _male_, and such casual disrobing is inappropriate at best." He squirmed out of her grip and settled on her pillow. "And you are _not_ cuddling me like that. I'm not a toy. If you roll over in the night, you could kill me!"

She just smiled as she reached out to stroke him again. "I wouldn't hurt you. Goodnight, Kale."

"Goodnight, Princess."

"Mina."

"...Goodnight, Mina."

Her smile stayed plastered to her face as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna goooooo!"<p>

"You don't... It's _your_ birthday! How can you say that?"

"Easy. It's like this. I. Don't. Want. To. Go. You see?" Despite her words to the contrary, Princess Mina was currently occupied fully with her mirror-gazing. Truth be told, she looked rather wonderful. It was her sixteenth birthday, after all, and her parents had spared no expense on her clothes or jewellery. Her hair and cosmetics had been done by the most talented hands in the land, and her own loveliness shone through like a beacon.

"You've been twirling around in front of that thing for quite a while. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you're not interested in showing off to other people, do you?" The frog was currently perched on top of her mirror, allowing them to hold a civil conversation without interrupting her preening.

She pouted at him, still looking adorable. "Well, yes, but my father won't let me bring you. I would love to go, but I want to take you with me."

The frog rolled his eyes at this. "What makes you think I want to go? I'm a _frog_. That means none of those foolish, annoying, starchy royal balls." He sounded rather smug at this, but she didn't comment.

"Urgh. And I'll be the main attraction, since it's not only _my _birthday, but also _my_ kingdom that my father is trying to give away, and me with it. He thinks he's finally found the perfect match for me." She rolled her eyes at this, having heard it before. "You've heard of the Elysion Empire, right? Everyone's heard of the Elysion Empire. What am I saying? Anyway, apparently the Kunzite is in the market for a new bride." She leaned in close, eyes sparkling with the excitement of passing on the juicy gossip she'd heard about him. "I wouldn't want to marry him, though. Apparently his last wife died under mysterious circumstances after it was discovered that she was barren. Four childless years, and suddenly she's gone? They were muttering about his brother too, some time ago, but I don't really remember. I was only ten at the time."

"Good. I'm glad you don't want to be with him." She looked at the frog in alarm, as his voice sounded incredibly strained. "Promise me you won't be alone with him, even for just a moment."

She was silent for a moment in shock. Even though she'd only known him for three days, she knew it wasn't like the frog to say things like that. Normally he didn't bother to care what she was doing or who she was with. His eyes narrowed as she stayed quiet. "Promise me." He repeated, much more emphatically.

She blinked, coming back to herself. "I promise." She assured him. "Not even for a moment."

He heaved in a relieved sigh at this. "Good." he repeated. Then he gave her a rather odd little grin. "And he's not 'the Kunzite', he's just 'Kunzite'. It's a title, but it's used in the context of a name. It's so that all of the Golden Emperor's main retainers understand that the job isn't about them being important, but just that they fill a very important role."

She gaped at him, before closing her mouth with a snap. "I'll never know where you learned so much about politics, will I? The only reason I passed my tutor's last quiz was due to you prompting me. And you're a _frog_!"

"A frog of many talents." He informed her, his normal aloof tone back in place. She giggled.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Princess, your beauty shines like nothing I have ever seen before. Your eyes are like clear sapphires, the kind people will toil all their lives in only the hope to find. You hair is like the piles of gold that litter my treasure room..." Even if she hadn't made her promise to the frog, she'd have avoided Kunzite, she decided. His metaphors were creepy, and the look in his eyes beyond so. She had managed to avoid being alone with him so far, but he was very persistent. It didn't help that her father clearly approved, and was taking every opportunity to push the two of them together. Finally she decided she'd had enough. After sending him off for a drink for her (he'd gotten her three already this evening. The plants were probably getting tipsy), she pulled out her last hope for an enjoyable evening.<p>

She fainted.

Not for real, although she was the only one who knew that. She was caught by one of her father's courtiers, a rather kind young gentleman whom she would likely have been all over if it weren't for the fact that he was married. The gentleman got her a seat and stayed with her as she 'recovered'.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry." She told him, after she'd seemed to revive a little bit. "I'm afraid something isn't agreeing with me at the moment. Please, could I trouble you to see me to my rooms? I'm just done in."

There were some protests, being as it was her party, but she implored and insisted, and eventually got her way. Kunzite offered to take her to her room, but she insisted that he stay for the party. That was the main reason she'd made sure it was one of _her_ nobles that had caught her. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with him in a deserted tower while she was supposedly indisposed.

Plenty of her ladies were more than willing to distract him, however. She had to admit, with his strikingly pale, militantly-short hair and his almost colourless eyes, he wasn't someone she'd be forgetting any time soon. He fully looked the part of the remote, cold leader of the Golden Empire's armies. However, every now and then she got a flash of something that screamed _sadistic_ to her, and it was making her truly fearful for the first time in her life.

Once she was finally alone in her room, the first thing she did was lock her door. The second was to retreat to the next room and lock that door after her. Finally she retreated into her actual bedchamber, locking that door too in the same pattern as before. Then she all but tore her dress off, wanting to get everything that had touched that _man_ off of her body.

"Hey, what's going on here? Isn't the ball still on? Why are you... Urk. _Why are you pulling off your clothes like that without even giving me any warning? _Seriously, girl, do you _ever _listen to what I tell you?" She threw a robe on, enough to satisfy the frog's sense of decency, before tossing herself into the bed, causing the frog to jump out of the way and curse her (though only lightly. She'd given up after the first day of trying to get him to teach her any of the serious curses she _knew_ he knew).

He hopped carefully back up to her, only just noticing then the tears on her face. "Hey, it's alright. It can't have been that bad. I mean, it was your party. What happened? Did someone wear the same dress?" She laughs at his hopelessness when it comes to dealing with crying girls, but it's a watery laugh. Nothing like the tinkling music he's grown accustomed to. He placed one webbed hand on her cheek, right in the path of the water flowing down it.

"Nothing like that." She replies, rubbing at her eyes. "It's just... You warned me about Kunzite, but I still didn't expect him to be that _evil_." She shuddered, trying to bury herself deeper into the blankets.

The frog just sighed. "So you picked up on that." He murmured. "I'm sorry. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that, but would just avoid him for the sake of the promise I had you make. You shouldn't have to deal with things like that."

She brought her arm up to where she could stroke the frog, taking as much comfort from the feel of his bumpy skin as she used to from the smooth surface of her ball. Suddenly they both tensed, the soft sound of a lock flicking open meeting their ears. The princess started shaking, both of them knowing who it was sneaking in like a thief in the night.

"Hide under the bed. If it's who I think it is, I might be able to keep him away. Just stay very, very quiet, and don't come out. No matter what you hear, don't come out until I come to get you. Understand?" She nodded, and slipped quietly under her bed. There was barely enough room under it for her, and she knew that there was no way Kunzite, with his beefy shoulders, would ever be able to get under it. It was also heavy enough that he wouldn't be able to flip or move it by himself. She promised herself that if anyone started hacking at the bed, she was going to scream bloody murder until someone came for her.

Her musings were cut off when she heard her bedroom door open, the hinges not quite silent. Heavy footsteps, trying to be silent and failing just slightly, could be heard echoing in the suddenly silent chamber. The princess could feel a scream rising in her throat, and did her best to stifle it.

"Hello, Kris." It was Kale's voice, but harsher than she'd ever heard it. She could hear the startled footsteps of the man she was hiding from. He was turning, from the look of his feet. Looking for the voice in the dark room, she assumed.

"Where..." Kunzite trailed off, sounding unsure. Mina thought personally that he sounded like a petulant, frightened child more than his intimidating self.

"What, can't you see? You always were the stupid one, weren't you? I guess that's why everyone mourned me so much. They knew they were being stuck with _you_!" The venom in that familiar voice was harsh, and she felt new tears slipping down her face in sympathy for whatever it was that caused her friend to rage so.

"You... You can't be here! You died, years ago! I squished you beneath my very boot sole! I know I did!" He was definitely frightened. She could hear the trembling as clear as day.

Kale laughed. She supposed he must have been leaping around the room, making his voice echo like that, and come from so many different directions. "Squish squish, eh, Kris? I remember that. Took my bride and my life. I'm merely repaying the favour is all. Though I'm not sure you'll be as easy to handle as the little girl was. I'm certainly looking forward to you trying to escape me, however."

"The girl... was?" She didn't imagine the catch in his voice was worry about her. It was far more likely to be concern over just how bloodthirsty this 'ghost' was. She wondered what he'd done to the frog to make him this angry. He mentioned a bride... had Kunzite used the she-toad in some sort of magical elixir or something?

"You didn't notice the open window? Tut tut, what sort of warrior are you? She was simply too easy to cause to... slip. Just a little. Such silly things happen when your brain is muddled, you know."

"You were... possessing her? Even down there?" Kunzite sounded horrified. Mina was too. Only the strongest, most bloodthirsty spirits were capable of that sort of magic.

"Ah, you can see the wreckage from here, if you look, I'm sure. Go on. You were never one to ignore a bloodletting. This may even be the last one you get to enjoy."

She watched as the heavy boots trod towards her window. "I don't... AHHHHHHHH!"

She shuddered and hugged herself as she heard the sound of a terrified scream, getting fainter and fainter. Sobs were wracking her body, but she did her best to keep them silent. She remembered well the warnings the frog had given her, and was worried this may be a ruse. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep still as more and more time passed.

"It's alright, Princess." She screamed lightly as the frog suddenly appeared before her. He touched her face, in conscious imitation on his gesture from earlier. "He's gone. I promise you, he won't ever bother you again."

She gathered the frog to her, grateful beyond belief that he was alive. He sounded tired, and she wondered what he'd been doing to be gone so long. She didn't ask, however, just carefully manoeuvred both of them out from under her bed. Seeing the dropped sword before her window, she squeaked in alarm and retreated to the furthest corner of her room.

"It's alright, Princess. He's gone. It's alright. Hush, hush. He'll never hurt you. I promise." The frog kept up his litany in her ear, seemingly attempting to sooth her. Both of his webbed hands were spread wide, giving the impression he was hugging her. She appreciated the effort immensely, especially since she knew he really wasn't built for hugging.

"Thank you, Kale. Thank you." She couldn't think of anything more to say, so she did what he'd expressly forbidden her to do three days earlier. She kissed him.

She wasn't sure what had happened. One moment she was holding her good friend, the frog named Kale. The next instant she was staring down at the naked man that was currently sitting on her floor, shaking his head.

Long, pale hair that was the same unusual shade as Kunzite's brushed past his shoulders, flowing silkily over his shoulders. His body, entirely exposed to her shocked gaze, was strong and lithe, muscled without looking like the gnarled, overly defined specimens that often wore the palace livery. He looked only a few years older than her, but the pale violet-blue eyes that raised to meet hers had a world of experience behind them.

On top of everything else that had happened that day, there was only one thing Mina could do in response to suddenly finding a naked man in her room. She screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...mphf!" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth, silencing her. She stared at the stranger before her in absolute terror, her eyes wild.

"For crying out loud, Princess! Ow! What are you trying to do, burst my eardrums?" She recognized that voice. That little bit of familiarity, mixed with the affection she could see behind the annoyance in his eyes, calmed her down enough that she stopped even trying to scream. Noticing this, he dropped his hand to her shoulder, though the other one was still against the wall right next to her head.

It took a few tries before she was able to make her voice work, but finally she was able to get something out. "Kale?" Her question was soft, likely a side effect of her barely being able to breathe. She was still having problems believing the man in front of her was him, despite the voice.

He grinned, and it was exactly the cocky, self-assured smirk she'd come to imagine with his voice. "In the flesh. And rather more flesh than I've had to be in, these last few years. I suppose I owe that to you." He pressed a short kiss to her lips, just enough to make her eyes widen. "Thank you."

She raised her hand to her lips, then moved it to his cheek, eventually running it through his long, silvery hair. "You..." She never got to continue, as a group of men came storming into her rooms, led by her father. He had his sword out, and brandished it menacingly at the unidentified and naked man who was standing in the princess's room.

"Who are you? What are you doing with my child?" The King's voice shook with rage, and his sword trembled with the effort of not attacking this man right away.

The princess opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent at an almost unnoticeable gesture from Kale. He wanted to hand this himself, she knew. She couldn't help but admire him for that. She also couldn't help but admire the look she got of his physique. He was just as magnificent from the rear, and she felt herself blushing. If she'd thought Kunzite looked like a general, this man looked like an avenging angel. And then he spoke.

"I am the man who tried, judged, and executed Kunzite."

That was all he was going to say. She could see it. He would never ask forgiveness, or attempt to deny the things that hadn't happened between them. She knew it. A second time, she opened her mouth to speak. A second time, she was cut off before she could make a sound.

"Lord Kale!" It was one of Kunzite's retainers, the one assigned to him by the Elysion Emperor himself. He had more power than anyone else in the country, what with his master's death. Even the King wouldn't dare go against the highest ranked empire official. At least, not without a very, _very_ good reason.

The man pushed himself forward until he was standing directly in front of Kale, before dropping to one knee, eyes shining. He grabbed Kale's hand and pressed the back of it to his forehead, weeping in joy. "Lord Kale! We heard you were dead! Oh, my master... Where have you been all these years? How are you able to come back to us now, when we so sorely need you? My lord, please, enlighten us as to the mysterious causes of you ending up here! Lord Kale..." At this point he was so overwhelmed that he could no longer form words, just wept unabashedly.

"Rise, my friend. I need your staunch support now, moreso than your homage. Peace. All will be explained." He pulled his vassal up to stand next to him. Then he looked at the King. "The Kunzite you were hosting is a vengeful, murderous dog. As well, he was posed to perform that ultimate act of dishonour, and was here to attack your daughter in her very chamber. Beyond all of that, he was the one who sought to slay me six years ago, and almost succeeded. He was my brother once, though admitting that makes my blood boil."

"I... see. Please, do come tell us the whole story. It is not that I don't believe you, but this is just a bit much to take in all at once, you understand."

Kale nodded at the King, just as regal as he could be. "I shall require clothing, and preferably a chance to wash off. Shall we reconvene in a half hour in the Throne Room? At that point, I shall tell my whole story to all who wish to hear it."

The King agreed, and all the men filed out of the princess's chamber. The last to leave was Kale, and he threw a quick wink in her direction, letting her know he hadn't forgotten her. She smiled, sitting down on her bed. She thought about all his odd comments, all his strange knowledge. As Kunzite, or the Kunzite heir-presumptive, it all made sense. Right down to his smugness at not having to attend her ball.

She was still sitting there when he returned, almost a half hour later. Her first indication that anyone was around was a knocking on her door, having been too absorbed to notice the sound of his footsteps. "Come in." She had called, expecting one of her maids. Instead it had been him, looking even more imposing in a sober looking quasi-uniform that, even being slightly too big, emphasized him in a way that was almost intimidating. Then he gave her that quirky grin she'd come to associate with his sarcastic words without ever seeing it, and everything was perfect in her life again.

"Aren't you ready to go? The meeting starts in five minutes." He asked, sounding his usual annoyed and bossy self. She just blinked at him.

"Go... But..." She couldn't seem to form the words sitting in her throat, the ones telling him that a girl-child was never invited to meeting like this. It wasn't something she was expected to have any interest in, and she sure as anything wouldn't have any say in it.

He snorted and crossed his arms, levelling a light glare at her. "If I say you can come, you can come." The unconscious and arrogant authority she was used to was back, and she giggled at it. His lips quirked slightly at her giggle, as if he was trying hard not to laugh with her. "I'm not explaining the whole thing to you after just because some old, doddering fool doesn't think you should be there. Now throw some clothes on. I've told you before that your undergarments aren't fit for public." She flushed at this, only just realizing that everyone who had come into the room earlier had seen her in nothing more than her shift and robe.

"Apparently you're not public." She muttered as he retreated to her outer room, noticing suddenly how little concern he had as a man for actions that had caused great amounts of irritation as a frog. She followed into the second chamber, where she quickly pulled on her simplest dress. However, even her simplest gown was still not intended to be gotten on by herself. After messing with laces for a little bit, she finally just went into the outer room, front of her dress clutched tight to her chest. "Kale... Milord? Could I... Could I trouble you to tie these laces for me?"

"Of course, Princess." He replied, spinning her with a hand on her shoulder so her back was to him. She felt his hands dance up her back, tugging on the ribbons carefully. All there was between her skin and his fingertips was a thin layer of silk. She shivered lightly, and the hands paused for a moment. "Cold?" She could hear the concern in his voice. She shook her head no. She didn't trust her own vocal cords at the moment. "Ah." There was something smug in that one word, but she didn't feel up to picking it out. Finally he finished with the ties, and grabbed her hand. "We're going to have to run to make it there on time."

She didn't even have a chance to reply before she was tugged along almost off her feet. She found her footing with gleeful abandon and gloried in the feel of racing with Kale down the hallways of her home, her feet bare and her breathless giggles bouncing off the wall. He slowed as the approached the designated spot, not even breathing hard. She takes a pause to catch her breath, and is almost pulled off her feet for the second time in as many minutes as he just strode for the door, seemingly not even noticing that her hand was still entangled with his. Just before he entered the open doors, however, he gave her hand a brief squeeze.

There was silence as they entered the room, and she was not sure how much of it was due to him and how much is due to her. He didn't even seem to notice. In fact, his stoicism was getting on her nerves in a way it never did when he was a frog. Maybe because she never expected frogs to show emotion. However, her world had been turned on end at least four times already this night, and it would have been nice for him to at least act a little concerned.

Kale lead her to an empty chair and sat her down. Then he turned to the room at large. "It is my decision that she should be here. After the last few days, she has as much right as anyone to be here."

No one disputes him. She doesn't think anyone would dare. His words call everyone's attention to himself. It is impossible to only be an observer when he speaks.

"My story starts with the birth of my younger brother, Kris. I was two at the time."

So it begins. She is enraptured by his story, and by the emotions she can hear behind his even words. He tells of jealousy, of betrayal, of magic. He tells of narrow escapes, of learning his betrothed was in on the plot. He tells of finding his way here, and of giving up hope for him and his people, nothing he could do managing to break the spell. Then he spoke of her, and her golden ball, and of being toted along like a doll. He spoke of learning that his brother was coming, and of the death of his original intended. He spoke of playing ghost, of defenestration, and of climbing back up the tower as a frog. Then, without even a breath of hesitation, he spoke of kissing her. Or, to be more accurate, of her kissing him. He did leave out his kiss, the second one.

She flushes, feeling every eye upon her. It is shameless, she knows. They're all remembering her in her shift and him naked, and wondering what he's leaving out. Nothing, but they don't know that. They only know what they've been told, and don't seem to totally believe it. However, there are no more questions for him. They know, now, who he is and how he came to be in the circumstances they found him in. They also know, since he tells them, that he is leaving at first light. He has to go to Elysion, to be properly presented and sworn in. And it needs to be done as soon as it is possible.

The meeting is adjourned then, and she slips out before she can hear the whispers, and see the fingers. She runs back to her room and collapses on the bed, crying. While he was a frog, she wasn't planning on ever being without him. To hear that he was leaving now, at the very first opportunity, was a blow she didn't think she'd soon recover from.

She was still awake when dawn started lighting up the sky, still fuelled by whatever enchantments took her over while he spoke. It wasn't bright enough yet to ride, as that would endanger the horses, but she could hear the men getting ready. She drifted to her window, watching Kale give orders, looking like a perfect leader. Looking up, he catches her eye. It's too far to tell what he's thinking, and she doubted she could anyway. He gives her a nod, then goes back to his men. She pulls away from the window, suddenly knowing what she needs to do.

* * *

><p>Princess Mina disappeared right after he was done speaking. He knew he maybe shouldn't have told everyone about kissing her, even if it was only the first one, but he couldn't have left that part out. Not only did there have to be <em>some<em> trigger that released the spell, but he wanted everyone to know what she was to him, wanted them to know what he was to her. He was sure it was mutual. The attraction and affection had certainly _seemed_ mutual. Had he been imagining her reaction when he did up her laces? Misinterpreting it?

Why did she disappear like that?

It hadn't taken long. A bare moment, and he'd gotten her father's permission to take her with him to Elysion. They couldn't be married until his liege gave his assent. Kale hadn't wanted to wait and have her brought to him later, knowing that as soon as he showed up he'd have to untangle all the knots his brother had left in his absence.

However, her liking him as a frog, as a _pet_, obviously didn't translate into liking him as a man. Whereas _he_...

Had tossed and turned all night on his very comfortable bed, remembering the little noises she made while she slept. How she would toss for a little bit in the middle of the night without ever actually waking. How she would scrunch her nose up and sigh while dreaming. He hadn't thought of her like that, like a _woman_, while he'd been a frog, but now...

Now he couldn't stop.

He kept looking up at her window, wondering if he was ever going to see her again. _No, never._ His hateful inner voice, the one that had appeared while he was a frog, telling him to give up, whispered in his mind. _She doesn't want you. You'll be gone, and she'll get married to some provincial lordling, and that will be that._

It didn't stop him from glancing up at her window ever few moments. Finally he saw here there. They stared at each other, and he wonders what she's thinking. She looks sad, and he wonders what's causing it. The loss of her friend the frog? Him leaving? Him?

He nods decisively, deciding then and there that he's going to go up and see her once more before he leaves. There are things he needs to ask before he can go, if he wants to be able to give his lord his full attention. One of his men calls out to him, distracting him for only a second. When he looks up again, she's gone. His heart clenches, but he accepts it as her choice.

That doesn't mean he's entirely giving up, though. He catches one of her maids, hurrying across the courtyard, and ask her to fetch the princess down for him. The woman just shakes her head, looking sad. "I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment, milord. We're attempting to find the princess right now. She's not in her rooms, or the dining hall, or anywhere else she should be. However, if we find her before you leave, I'll be sure to send her out."

It's the best he can do, but when the sun peeks over the mountains, he knows that he's out of time. With a heavy heart, he calls out for the men to ride. He's already wasted six years. His Emperor needs him, even if _she _doesn't.

After that thoroughly depressing chain of thought, it's understandably quite a surprise to find her, waiting patiently, standing next to her saddled horse and dressed in riding gear, on the other side of the first hedge they come to. She looks at him, her normal fire in her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Lord Kale. I'm coming with you."

He nudges his horse closer, dismounting when he's almost right in front of her. She's trembling lightly, though he knows he's the only one to see that. He cups her head in his hand, and she stares up at him defiantly. He can't help the grin that covers his face, and he finds he doesn't really want to. "Good." He whispers huskily, pulling her closer to him. "That means I don't have to come back for you later."

With that he crushes her to him and seals his lips to hers. When he finally pulls away, she's panting lightly and looking at him in a way that makes him want to get to Elysion even faster, if only so that the wedding will come that much sooner. "Come on. We've got things to do and places to go."

"Yes." She replies, voice husky with emotion. "_We_ do, milord."

* * *

><p>And so they were off, headed for Elysion, and their future.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Because the idea of Kunzite as a short-tempered frog is just to good not to share. And yes, Queen Serenity's daughter will be making another appearance. This world is going to be revisited several times, with SE and S/S pairings, in loosely interconnected stories based around old faerie tales. _


End file.
